


Two Calls to Kes (aka The Honeymoon)

by QianLan



Series: Same Universe, Different Day [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Memories, What to do when you forget to tell your dad you got married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: Kes finds out Poe and Finn got married.He welcomes Finn to the family and reminisces about his own whirlwind wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A follow-up to [Go for Hyperspeed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10238873).
> 
> I published the first part of this on tumblr as a short post-script to that story, but then the rest of this popped into my head yesterday, and I had to share.

 

 

“What,” Kes asked. He was getting older, so maybe his hearing was going.

 

“Poe had a bad feeling about something, and he had me marry them before the last mission,” Leia said.

 

“Marry them?  As in get married?”

 

“Yes,” Leia said, clearly amused.

 

“And I’m just hearing about this now because?”

 

“The mission ended three hours ago, Kes.”

 

“Yes, and?”

 

“And they haven’t come up for air yet,” Leia said with a smile.

 

“Oh,” Kes said.   _Not sure I needed to know that._

 

“I just thought you’d want to know.  I figure Finn will eventually remember and make Poe get in touch, but…”

 

“No, no, you’re right. Thanks, ma’am,” Kes said, shaking his head.   _Married?_  He smiled. _Our little boy is married, Shara._

 

“Take care of yourself, Kes,” Leia said.

 

“You, too,” Kes said before the transmission cut out.

 

Kes leaned back in his chair. He smiled and then leaned forward, typing out a quick note to Poe _:  I hear congratulations are in order, kiddo. When do I get to hug my new son in person?_

 

Kes pushed himself up and walked to the other end of the room, where a hologram of the boys sat in a place of honor.  He picked it up, shaking his head at the smiling figures of Poe and Finn.  “Married,” he sighed.  “Next thing you know, I’m going to be a grandfather,” he said.  He could almost hear Shara laugh at that: _Grandpa Kes_.

 

“Grandpa Kes,” he repeated, putting down the holo.  “Oh maker, can you imagine Poe as a father,” he laughed to himself.  “Finn, sure.  But Poe?” He wandered into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat, listening intently for the ding of the comm unit and a message from his newly-married son.

 

**# # # #**

As it was, it took over a day for that ding he’d been waiting for to sound, but when it did, Kes was over to the comm unit in an instant.  As he flicked on the screen, and the blue image came into focus, Kes stifled a laugh.

 

“Um, hey dad,” Poe said, running a hand through his hair.  Poe was sitting on his bed.  The shirt he’d pulled on was wrinkled and, Kes sighed _, inside out_.

 

“ _Hey dad_?  Really, kiddo?  That’s all you’ve got for me?”

 

“Um, I kinda got married the day before yesterday?”

 

“There we go,” Kes said, laughing.  “A father likes to hear about these things.  Often before they actually happen, but…” Kes trailed off, searching the image in front of him.  “Is Finn there?”

 

Finn’s voice came from off screen.  “Hello, Mr. Dameron!”

 

“Finn, get where I can see you!  And it’s _dad_ now, son,” Kes said.

 

Finn, shirtless, scooted into frame next to Poe, both arms wrapped around his chest.  “Hi dad,” he said, trying not to make eye contact.

 

“Finn, put a shirt on.”

 

“Yes, sir…dad.”  Finn ducked out of view and returned with another wrinkled shirt that he’d put on backwards.

 

Kes sighed.  “I really don’t want to know what you two have been doing for the past day, do I?”

 

Finn blushed and looked down.  Poe laughed.  “Honeymoon?”

 

Kes rolled his eyes.  “So, when do I get to see you two in person?”

 

“As soon as we can both wrangle leave,” Poe said.

 

Kes nodded.  He remembered what that was like.  “Well, at least tell me about the wedding.”

 

Poe shook his head.  “Um, well…”

 

“There wasn’t really much of a wedding, sir, um, dad,” Finn said.

 

Kes crossed his arms in front of his chest as he waited for Poe to fill in the blanks.  Poe knew the look well.  Finally, he broke: “It’s nothing, dad.  I got spooked, and I figured since Finn and I were already engaged—”

 

“Already engaged,” Kes asked, his voice rising slightly.  “Did I know about that?”

 

“Ummmmm,” Poe started.

 

Finn hit the back of Poe’s head.  “You told me you’d tell him, Dameron!”

 

“Ummmmm,” Poe turned to his husband.  “There’s a war on?”

 

Both Finn and Kes rolled their eyes.  “This is what I have to put up with,” Finn said.

 

“I know, son.”  Kes chuckled.  “Trust me, I know.”

 

“Sorry, dad,” Poe said in all earnestness.

 

“Sorry, dad,” Finn repeated.  It felt a bit strange on his tongue, but Finn was pretty sure he was going to like getting to call someone _dad_.

 

“So, how long were you two engaged?”

 

“Two months,” Poe asked, looking to Finn for verification.

 

“Seven weeks, three days,” Finn said.

 

“How many hours,” Kes asked.

 

Finn smiled.

 

Poe snorted, “He can tell you.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure he can,” Kes said.  “I’m starting to figure out how this whole dynamic works.”  His smile broadened.  “And you best thank the maker or whatever other force in the universe put him into your life, kiddo, because you definitely got the better end of the deal.”

 

“Daaaaaad,” Poe said.

 

Finn laughed.  “He does have some redeeming qualities, sir.”

 

Kes shot Finn a look.

 

“Dad,” Finn said.

 

“That’s better,” Kes said.  He leaned back into his chair.  “So, you were telling me about the wedding.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Poe said.  “I…” He shrugged.  “I got spooked, and I just had to marry him before we flew out, so I found him and got the General to marry us.”

 

“In a conference room,” Finn added.  “The entire ceremony took about five minutes.”

 

Kes chuckled, remembering his “wedding” to Shara.  “Seems to be a Dameron tradition,” he muttered.

 

“What,” Poe asked.

 

“Nothing, kid, just remembering.”

 

Both Poe and Kes got wistful looks in their eyes.  Eventually, Kes said to Finn, “Similar thing happened with me and Shara.  Well, with one notable exception.”

 

Finn raised an eyebrow, so Poe filled him in.  “I wasn’t exactly planned,” he said.

 

Kes laughed.  “Not planned, but I’ve never been more grateful for one of life’s unexpected turns.”

 

Poe smiled.

 

Finn asked, “So what happened?”

 

Kes put his hands behind his head and leaned far back.  “Green Squadron,” he looked at Finn, “Shara flew with Green Squadron.”

 

“He knows, dad.”

 

“Well, I don’t know what my new son knows and doesn’t know about Rebellion history,” Kes said defensively.

 

Finn chuckled and said, “So Green Squadron was doing something?”

 

Kes smiled.  “Yeah, Green Squadron was getting ready to go one way and the Pathfinders were getting ready to go another—Shara and I had been together for a while, and I think we both wanted something more serious, but with the war on…”  Kes closed his eyes for a moment, remembering just how spellbinding Shara Bey truly was.  “Anyway,” he said, shaking himself from the memories and leaning forward.  “We had about two days before we were both set to leave for who knows how long, and,” Kes chuckled, “Shara had been sick.”  He looked at Poe.

 

“Sorry about that,” Poe said.

 

“Yeah,” Kes said.  “Little did we know, huh?  Anyway, she goes to med bay and comes back to my room and…”

 

“She probably wasn’t happy,” Poe said.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t say that,” Kes said.

 

“Really, dad?  I know I didn’t know her as well as you, but…”

 

“Let’s just say that it wasn’t something she’d ever contemplated.  Finding out she was pregnant pretty much turned her whole world upside-down.”

 

“And you?”

 

“Well, first of all, she didn’t tell me right away.  I came back to find her pacing in my room, muttering to herself and…”  Kes frowned.  “Honestly, I thought she was breaking up with me.  I was terrified.  And then when she finally got around to telling me what was bothering her, I was so relieved that she wasn’t leaving me that…”  Kes shook his head.  “Never thought about having kids, but the second she told me she was pregnant, it was like something clicked into place.  A little bit of her, a little bit of me…”

 

Off screen, Finn grabbed Poe’s hand _.  I wonder if my parents felt like that_. 

 

Poe brushed his thumb over Finn’s knuckles, and he turned to look at Finn with a soft smile.

 

Kes continued, “Turns out, Shara was nervous.  Not because she didn’t want you, kid.  Because it had never occurred to her to want you.”  Kes sighed.  “But once she wrapped her head around the idea,” Kes laughed, “There was no stopping her.”  Kes leaned back and his voice got distant.  “No stopping her.”  Kes wiped a tear from his eye.  He then straightened up.  “Anyway, she tells me she’s pregnant.  I start laughing.  Eventually she does too and the next day, we got married.  Oh goodness, were our families mad.”

 

Poe raised an eyebrow.  “Oh really?”

 

“Fair enough,” Kes said in response.  “But in my defense, I was more surprised than anything.  Keep the old man in the loop is all I’m asking, Poe.”

 

“But your families, they eventually,” Finn asked.

 

“Oh yeah,” Kes said.  “Yeah, yeah, yeah.  Again, it was just a shock.  The wedding.  The pregnancy.  And some of ‘em weren’t exactly thrilled we were in the Rebellion in the first place.  But for Shara to be expecting and still fighting?  That was a bit much for some of them to take.”  Kes smiled.  “No, don’t worry.  They all came around in the end.”  He met his son’s eyes.  “It helped that this one has always been a charmer.”

 

Finn laughed.  “True.”

 

“So, does that mean we’re forgiven,” Poe asked his dad.

 

“Kid, there’s nothing to forgive.”  Kes wished he could reach out and hug his son.  “I love you, and I love you too, Finn.  I’m happy for you two.”  He put his hand up to the holocam. 

 

Poe did the same.  “Miss you, dad,” he said.

 

“Miss you too, kid.”  He looked at Finn.  “Both of you.”

 

As a stray tear fell down his cheek, Kes cleared his throat.  “So how much more time did the General give you off?”

 

Poe leaned back, looking at a chrono on the far wall.  “Another six hours?”

 

“Kriff,” Kes said.  “Well, I don’t want you wasting that time on me.”

 

“Dad,” Poe started.

 

Kes shook his head.  “No, Poe.  I was young and in love once too.”  He leaned forward.  “Just promise your old man you’ll come visit when you can?”

 

“Of course,” Finn said.

 

“As soon as we both have more than two day’s leave, we’ll be there,” Poe said.

 

“Good,” Kes said.  “Now, get back to it.  Whatever it was you were doing.”  He closed his eyes and tried not to think too hard about that.

 

Poe chuckled.  “At this point, dad, I think we’re mostly going to be sleeping.”

 

“And showering,” Finn said.

 

“Too much information, son,” Kes said.

 

“Separately.  Showering separately and then sleeping in separate rooms,” Finn said, a smirk on his face.

 

“I really like this one, kiddo.”

 

“Me too, dad,” Poe said, kissing his husband’s cheek.  “Me too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos make me smile. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
